Death by Prophecy
by Darkness is My Savior
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi’s a strong man, but can anyone beat fate? He’s about to find out with his 15 year old daughter on the line
1. The prophecy is told

DIMS: Hi! Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own, you can't sue.

15-year-old Sahara Urameshi sighed as the doorbell rang. Her black hair was splayed out on her bed behind her as she listened to her new Linkin Park album, "Minutes to Midnight" The red highlights in her hair showed prominently, though the only hair products you would find in the Urameshi household were shampoo, conditioner, and her father's abundant supply of hair gel. She closed her brown eyes for a few moments before getting up and slowly walking down the stairs.

Yusuke Urameshi, age thirty was still a young man. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt on most days and still slicked back his hair with too much gel. He had married Keiko Yukimora, had a child, and hadn't been bothered by Koenma. Sure, he and the old gang would still get together, usually on the anniversary of the Maze castle incident and the anniversary of their victory in the dark tournament, but none of them had been bothered one little bit by Koenma. Yusuke now worked in the local police. He had managed to convince them that he wanted to work there to make it up to them all the trouble he'd caused them. Yeah right. He just wanted to see some action like his days as a detective. Keiko had inherited her parent's restaurant after they had passed, though they lived in another house. Genkai, or, as Sahara liked to call her, "Grandma Drill Sergeant Bitch", was still going strong in her old temple.

When the doorbell rang on that rainy day, he was surprised to see who stood on the other side. "Hiei? What're you doing here?"

Sahara made it down the stairs to see her father next to a short man with gravity defying black hair in his usual black outfit. "Uncle Hiei!" she said and gave one of her rare smiles. It lit up her whole face, even the tattoo like tribal marks that refused to fade.

"Sahara," he said, giving a nod of acknowledgement before turning back to her father. "Sahara, go back up to your room and listen to that damn music of yours."

She rolled her eyes at her dad. "Whatever," she said.

Once Yusuke had heard her door slam he said, "You know, she only smiles when you're around. Not even as an infant would she smile for anyone else, just you. She's rather fond of you."

"Hn."

"She's also learned several things from you. Your little trademark, 'Hn,' even as a toddler she called Kuwabara oaf, and do you have any clue how many times I've found her napping in a tree. All she wears is black. You are a bad influence on her." He said the last part with a chuckle. "Are you happy now Keiko, I've said it." He turned to Hiei and whispered, "She's been bugging me to yell at you for ages." "I honestly don't care about your problems."

"So, why'd you come anyway."

"It's Koenma, he wants Sahara. He won't tell me why. He should be here tomorrow, I just wanted to warn you."

"Son of a," Yusuke started to yell.

"Yusuke!" Keiko said from the kitchen, not having heard what Hiei had said.

"Bitch!" was heard from the room upstairs. Keiko peeked into the room and glared at both of them.

Hiei headed out the door. Just as he was about to run off at top speed, a window on the second floor of the Urameshi house opened. "See ya Uncle Hiei!" He turned and smirked at her before leaving in a flash.

The next day, while Sahara was supposed to be at school but was actually sitting in a tree just a few blocks away, Koenma poofed into the middle of the living room. "Long time no see toddler breath," Yusuke said darkly.

"Yusuke, I'm sorry but…well, let me start at the beginning. "Talk fast baby breath, I don't have much patience right now."

"Of course."

_There is a prophecy that must be fulfilled, for if it is not, the whole world will crumble. It says, that on the last day of the 3000__th__ year of the dragon (dunno, just made it up,) three days from now, by the calendar of Spirit world, the child of Hanyou and Human must be thrown into the deepest pits of Makai. That year is this year, and your daughter, it seems, is the one that the prophecy speaks of._

That was what Koenma told Yusuke. What he didn't say was that there was a way to do it without sacrifice. Three absolutely pure people had to come together and each shed a drop of blood in the center of the atrium of time. But pure souls are few and far between. Either that or someone, the truest friend of the sacrifice must throw themselves in instead.

DIMS: Sorry it's short. It's the first story I've felt was good enough to post.

My twin muses: If you wish to review, kill, rant at, complement, or complain to, press the review button


	2. The forest and the SDF

Dims: Yay! I feel appreciated enough to continue writing this.

Twin muses: Dark doesn't own anything related to yyh except a ton of dvds and manga.

----------------------------------------------------

Sahara was strolling around town like she always did when she skipped school. She had inherited several things from her father including his hate of school and his love of fighting. 'Where the hell can I go where they don't think I'm going to steal stuff?' she thought to herself. "And who the hell is following me?" she asked aloud. Three men in blue jumpsuits were walking behind her, which was odd since most people were at school or work at that hour. "What do you want, bastards?" she said without turning. Without a word they charged towards her. She turned down an alley only a few feet from where she had been standing. The quickly recovered and began chasing after her. 'Where can I go, these guys are obviously stronger than I am.' She was too far from her home and she had no friends. The only thing nearby was the edge of town. And on the edge of town… 'The forest!' She changed course and turned left at the next main street. She ran and ran and there began to be fewer roads until she was running along a forest trail. After around two minutes on the trail she veered left and began running through the underbrush, ignoring the branches that clawed at her face like tigers at a piece of meat.

The men were still hot on her trail though. "Uncle Hiei!" she called out, her breath growing ragged as she began to reach her limit. In an instant, a black blur landed right in front of her. "If you leave now, I might allow you to keep all of your limbs." "You know as well as I do that we cannot do that. If we do not capture that girl, the entire world will turn to dust." "What a shame," Hiei said sarcastically. "Get out of the way," the captain said. "It is by the order of King Yama of Spirit World that this girl be apprehended." "Spirit World?" she whispered in awe, her eyes wide. Before she could utter another word, she was grabbed from behind. She began to scream at the top of her lungs, but it was muffled by the hand over her mouth. Hiei turned to help her, but the three SDF soldiers behind him took this chance to knock him unconscious. Sahara bit the hand over her mouth and spun away from the captain of the SDF. "Just come with us. We don't want to hurt you." She charged blindly. First a right hook to the jaw, her father's specialty, then a knee to the stomach. Both of which he dodged. Before she could make anther move, she was grabbed from behind by the three soldiers. It took them all to hold her down. The four SDF fighters powered up and shot into the sky on their way to spirit world.

--------------------------------------------

Dims: Again, sorry it's a bit short, but it's the first story I've ever posted and I want it to be really good, so if it sucks to the deepest pits of hell, please tell me. Also, I've had a fever for the past three days, so just be glad my brain isn't jelly at this point.

Pyros and Kaji(twin muses): If you want to rant at, kill, complain to, assist in any way, or complement the author, press the review button please.

Dims: Bye!


	3. The Death of Koenma

Dims: This is semi short, But I'm really ticked off since Only a few people reviewed.

Yusuke: You should have seen her sobbing...(see chpt 2 of The Edge.)

Sahara: You're evil, you know that.

Dims: (Beams at Sahara) Thankyou!

Yusuke: Weirdo

Disclaimer: Heard of it? I don't own

Dedication:Ryuuie Mizishi and Kreecher

------------------------------------------

It was a not long before Hiei regained consciousness. The chloroform that they had forced him to inhale was not strong and wasn't very potent in a demon's system anyway. The instant he had regained his bearings, he shot through the forest towards the Urameshi residence. The forest was made up of tall, but not all too thick deciduous trees that were rather close together, making the forest perfect for Hiei. Few humans ever visited the forest. Some just didn't like forests, some were afraid of wild animals, and some sensed the immense yoki coming from the forest. Those who did were quickly guided out by Hiei who controlled their minds with his jagan. Therefore, the forest was amazingly untouched.

The city went by so quickly, that even if he were paying attention to the now familiar buildings, they would be no more than colored blurs as he raced along the rooftops. The streets formed a general grid and the buildings around them were normal, human stores, mostly restaurants and clothes shops, with the occasional office building.

"You aren't going to take my daughter you pacifier sucking freak!" Yusuke screamed in rage. His face was red and his teeth were bared, revealing his still sharp canines. The tribal marks on his face were becoming visible as he worked up his energy. Grabbing Koenma by his collar, he shook him violently, so badly that Koenma thought he would hurl. "You got it? You dare touch a hair on her head, I'll remove yours from your shoulders!" Keiko was standing in the doorway, horrified at what she Koenma meant to do.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, it's already…been done. She's probably in Spirit World by now."

Sahara

I sat in the damp, cold, dark cell, my knees up to my chest and my arms circling around them. They had put wards on me and all around me to prevent me from using my spirit energy. The chill worked its way through my thick black sweater and the stone I leaned against was cold enough to chill my bones. I was lonely and cold and frightened. Dad had always said, "If anyone from spirit world comes near you, you high-tail it outta there are fast as you can, especially if it's the SDF." The cell made me feel as though I had done something wrong, though the only crime I could remember committing was shoplifting a couple times. The stale air smelled of piss and blood and death and I could hear water dripping down steadily, plop plop plop. My pupils contracted painfully as someone opened the door with a creak.

Hiei pushed open the door of the Urameshi residence to the picture of Koenma getting choked by Yusuke. "She's been taken. I did everything I could," he said, glaring at the man who had taken away what he considered a niece. Yusuke snarled at him, teeth bared before finally giving the Reikai prince what he deserved. He punched Koenma on the jaw, knocking him into the wall and leaving a good-sized crater. Before Koenma could react, the ex-detective was at him, kicking him with enough force to knock out a grisly bear and sickening cracks were heard from his ribcage. When Yusuke was done with that, Hiei was surprised to see him on the verge of tears, powering up his spirit gun. "Do you realize what you have done?" That was the last thing Koenma heard before Yusuke made good on his promise to remove the small prince's head.

A blue ogre stood in the door. He had a white horn in the middle of his head and long yellow hair. "Miss Urameshi? I have your food. He set down before me a bowl of ramen, I could tell it was chicken by the smell of the soup. I didn't touch it until he left. The minute the door closed behind him, I downed the ramen like there was no tomorrow and it was two minutes to midnight. Once the bowl was drained, I through it against the wall with the door in a fit of rage. How dare they try to keep me here! My anger gave me new hope as I began to plan an escape.

Dims: Did I write that?

Era: You sure did Darky!

Dims: (fell out of chair) ERA! How many times do i have to tell you not to do that.

Era: Until it sinks in.

Yusuke: (raises eyebrow) You killed Koenma?

Dims: (mutters) never like the little prick...

Sahara: can she do that?

George: Find out next time in Death By Propecy Chapter 4!

Dims: you're weird, ya know that.


	4. A list

Dims: Hi! This is the first thing that I've updated in a while. Sorry. I had a play, important family business, got grounded, and a funeral, so I haven't had an amazing amount of time to work on these.

Era: Plus she's still P.O.ed that no one reviewed on Chapter four of Dark Angel

Dims: Yeah...whats up with that. I know it's short, but I don't kno whether anybody liked it or not. I can't come up with what to write next unless I know if it was okay or if it sucked, because if it sucked, I'll rewrite it, and that could change the whole plot of the story.

Era: that aside, please enjoy this chapter.

Dims: I can't believe I actually got you to say all that.

Era: Don't push it.

* * *

Keiko was crying hysterically on the couch, tears silently escaping her husband's eyes as well as he sat next to her, comforting her. "We don't have time for a sob-fest," Hiei said in his usual gruff manner. "If you want to save Sahara then I suggest we make a plan." Yusuke looked at him solemnly and said, "I know just the guy."

Koenma returned to Reikai extremely shaken. Of course, you can't kill the prince of Reikai; his human form was simply extremely damaged. It returned to the spirit world infirmary while he returned as a spirit as Botan guided him through the sky.

"Kurama? We have a problem, how soon can you be here," Yusuke said into the phone. "Ten minutes? Thanks Kurama."

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. It was opened only a nanosecond later by an extremely nervous Keiko. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"This way," she said, fidgeting with her apron as she led him into the kitchen. Time had been kind to Kurama, and he looked about twenty-five. He no longer wore the purple school uniform, but a white shirt and black pants, over which he still had his doctor's coat.

"Thanks for coming Kurama," Yusuke said quietly. He was still extremely shaken.

"What's going on that's so urgent, Yusuke. You look like Keiko just died."

Yusuke looked up at him, sadness, but even more rage in his usually smiling brown eyes. "Those bastards from Spirit World took MY daughter for some damn prophecy.

Kurama's eyes widened as Yusuke recited the prophecy.

_In the 3000__th__ year of the dragon, by the calendar of Spirit world, three days from now, the child of human and Hanyou must be thrown into the deepest pits of Makai or the world will crumble. _"Something like that," Yusuke said, now glaring a hole in the wall behind Kurama.

Kurama thought for a moment, then recalling a distant memory. "I think I have heard of this prophecy before, and there's a way out of it." Instantly, Yusuke's full attention was on him, eyes alert and waiting, ready to do whatever it was he needed to do to save his daughter. "There are two methods of avoiding this prophecy. The first is to assemble three absolutely pure people. Each must shed a tear in the center of the atrium of time. The second is not one I would suggest, for it simply substitutes one person for the sacrifice. The closest friend of the sacrifice must throw themselves in instead. I think it would be preferable to go with the first option."

"If there are other options to avoid the sacrifice, why doesn't Spirit World simply do that instead?" Keiko asked.

"The full document of the prophecy has been lost to Spirit World in a great fire that happened thousands of years ago, and even if anyone had known it, they are dead now. If we attempted to inform the people in spirit world, they will assume it is a trick to get Sahara back. We also have no evidence other than my memory, for that scroll was in my keeping years before Spirit World ever got its hands on it." He then turned back to Yusuke and Hiei. "In order to find The List of the Pure, we will need access to Spirit World's files."

"But they'll will never let us into their file room," Yusuke interrupted.

"Nor do we have time to steal the list," Hiei added.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "Really Yusuke, do you think I could have given up thieving entirely?"

* * *

It had been nearly three hours and nothing I tried worked. Attempts to remove the wards were futile, only serving to scorch my hands. I tried to overload the wards, surging so much spirit energy to the channel points that the wards couldn't contain it. All that got me was spirit energy raging through my body, healing the minor cuts and burns I had sustained. The wards also contained my telepathy, another one of my many handy gifts I cannot explain, and so I couldn't contact anyone for help. So, I went to my last resort, brute force. I was banging up on the door, already having caused cracks to appear, but it seemed that they had reinforced it with spirit energy, as whenever I hit the door, I was practically electrocuted.

* * *

"Finally!" Kurama cried. He had been working for nearly three hours, and had finally hacked into the computer system of Spirit World and found the List of the Pure. Yusuke and Keiko immediatly ran in from the next room where they had been waiting anxiously, and stood at his right side. Hiei zipped in from his position on the roof, guarding the Urameshi household, the stand to Kurama's left.

Kurama was slumped in his chair from weariness and the strain on his eyes was apparent. "What's it say?" Yusuke asked impatiently, unable to read Spirit World's written language.

* * *

The small prince sat in his office. He had only just been put back in his body, which had "mysteriously disappeared" from the Urameshi household soon after his arrival in Spirit World. He sighed. He didn't want to throw Sahara in there by herself. He had watched her from Spirit world whenever he got the chance. But what else could he do? It was either throw her to the wolves, or let the all three worlds be destroyed. He couldn't let that happen, no matter what. It was one of the toughest decisions he would ever have to make in his entire existence, but there really wasn't any choice, was there?

* * *

I was absolutely exhausted and numb all over. I stared up in the ceiling. It was dripping onto my face. _Come save me daddy. Please._

* * *

Kurama began to translate.

"Here is written a current list of those souls which, according to the laws of judgement have kept themselves completely and utterly pure. They are as follows:

Yukina of the Koorime

Hesui Enkai

Kochi Irihi"_

* * *

_

_My fufillment is nearly at hand. That day draws near. Only three more days_

* * *

Dims: Ooh...whatdja thinks gonna happen?

Sahara: Rescue me already!

Dims: ah ah ah Sahara, you have to go along with the story line (which may need re-thinking)

Yusuke: Oh yeah, and if you don't review this time, Dims will begin seriously considering discontinueing her stories and stopping writing this stuff.

Dims: Thanks Yusuke!

Name meanings

According to an online translator

Hesui-Calm Waters

Enkai-ocean

Kochi-east wind

Irihi-evening sun

Thankyou for reading

Owari


End file.
